Gypsy Woman
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Bella has grown up in a gypsy camp her whole life. She has lived in Forks for a while now. What will happen when new students arrive? Better Summery inside I promise! *Luv, RWH!*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: WELCOME BACK! This is your author of course, RWH! With my newest story before I pass out! **

**I call it Gypsy Woman, after the song by Hilary Duff. I get almost all of my titles from songs so get used to it. Sorry for the rudeness! I just got back from a all day horse show that I did very well in and I am exhausted!**

**Ok, this one is a Bella and Edward story. I warn people, Bella may be a little OOC, so I just wanted to let you know.**

**Bella is known as a witch in her school, her gypsy heritage never got her any popularity in her school. In fact, she is very dangerous. She can steal anything without you even getting a hint. All the guys like her for her ability to curse people. She gets paid by desperate people looking for anything. **

**One day they get new students in the school. Will she be able to redeem herself and actually get friends? Or will the other students rat on her? All of the hype for a little mishap in her past.**

**Ok I hope you enjoy! I live to entertain people so review and tell me how it is!!**

* * *

Chapter One

I walked down the crowed hall of Forks High. I ignored the snickering, I may be a gypsy but I still have ears.

I was born into a gypsy community and, was taught to steal at a young age by my father Charlie. When I was about 5 my mother ran away with me, but my knowledge for thievery was stuck forever. My mother had made me promise not to steal anymore. Of course I agreed. A few weeks in jail are enough for one girl.

I hated my ability of sticky fingers. I hated that I could take your wallet right out of your pocket without you having a clue. I hated that I could hide any weapons on my body without a single hint of them.

I used to live in Arizona with my mom and her husband Phil, but they were dead and I couldn't live on my own yet. They were murdered, with gunshots to the temple. I knew who had done it.

I didn't need to be a gypsy to know that. It was a stupid gang member and my parents had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had been on their way to my vocal concert. I felt so guilty after it happened I haven't sung since.

I heard the muttering, the rumors. "She can swallow knives," one girl whispered.

"I heard that she kills people," whispered another.

I rolled my eyes. Like I could kill something? Yeah and a pig named dog can fly. I smiled, and then turned on the gossiping girls, "Hola, mola mola! I curse you!" I said mystically. They screamed and ran for the principal.

I laughed, and went to my truck. I unlocked the door and noticed a new shiny silver Volvo in the lot by the main office.

Hum, I wonder who that could be. I shrugged, I really didn't care, it was probably a school official to see what the gossiping was about and to _help_ me stop it.

Again, I don't care.

That was until I saw the owner of the car.

Oh…

My…

GOD!

I think that a Greek god has landed in Forks, WA. His hair was a bronze and eyes topaz. His skin was pale, and he was

relatively muscled and had a masculine cut face. I felt my knees go weak, he was the hottest being on the planet as far as I was concerned.

I found myself excited for school tomorrow, not for the academic advancement, but to see and find out more about that boy.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think? I really want to know!! So TELL ME!! This is my fav song! Ok, I know it was short but if I get reviews I will update quickly! ;) **

**I'm going to the city with my mom tomorrow and helping with the fair here after that so i will update either tomorrow night or the next night. (my Thursday is packed!)**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Damaged, Holy Water, Horse Show, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Ok, I will now give you all chapter two with my THANK YOU! **

**I love you all that review! I would mention you but my family will be home soon.**

**Chapter two everyone!**

**You should all know that I don't own Twilight! That would be Stephenie Meyer! Not Kya!!  
**

Chapter Two

BPOV

I went home, Charlie was out. I didn't know where or care. My mind was else where. Actually it was on the new boy I saw in school. He was the only male that had ever made me feel this way.

I was seriously messed up; I went up to my room and got out my lyrics notebook. I let my pen fly across the page as the words just came to me…

_**Who **_

_**(written by Kya!)**_

_**Verse 1**_

_**He stood there**_

_**Adonis**_

_**Was he a god?**_

_**Or just perfect?**_

_**What do I feel now?**_

_**It's nothing like before**_

_**I need to know…**_

_**Chorus**_

_**WHO, WHO!**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Who is it that this feeling's for?**_

_**Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?**_

_**WHO, WHO!?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**I have to know**_

_**The mystery kills me,**_

_**I need to know you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**You are…**_

_**Who?**_

_**What?**_

_**Where are you from?**_

_**When will I know your name?**_

_**Why here?**_

_**How did you come to this shit hole?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**WHO, WHO!**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Who is it that this feeling's for?**_

_**Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?**_

_**WHO, WHO!?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU?  
WHY DO I WRITE FOR YOU?  
**_

_**WHAT IS IT I FEEL INSIDE?!**_

_**Chorus**_

_**WHO, WHO!**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Who is it that this feeling's for?**_

_**Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?**_

_**WHO, WHO!?**_

_**Who are you? (Repeat)**_

When I finished, the words were like the most natural thing in the world. They didn't need tweaked in the slightest.

I sighed and threw the book across the room. I was thinking way too much into this guy. I don't have to write a song about the guy just because he was…beautiful, perfect… I stopped right there.

I threw myself on the bed. "Urg!" I groaned. I had serious problems.

I felt my fingers get twitchy and start to tingle. I was having a sensation that I knew well. My thief instincts were ringing in my ears.

"_Come on it's dark, people are asleep, perfect time to steal,"_ said the voice in the back of my mind.

No, I wouldn't give in, I promised my mother; but everyday it got stronger.

I started to sweat. The voice told me to not fight it, to give in to my thief instincts. I sat up on the bed and scrunched my eyes closed and put my fist to my temples. Why did it have to do this every night?

It would build and build until I went out and stole something. I refused to have that night be tonight.

"_Go, you know you want to, you are the best out there,"_ the voice encouraged. I felt tears coming. It was the strongest feeling that I had ever had.

I began full on crying. "STOP!" I yelled at myself. I didn't want to be the thief that I knew I was.

The feeling was to much. I jumped off of my bed; I just needed a small thing. I went down the hall and to Charlie's room, once there I went to his side table and took his watch.

The feeling lessened. Not much though, damn, I would need to steal something of value soon. I know what you are thinking, she needs help, no I don't, really, this isn't an addiction. I never liked stealing; but I'm like the stereo type of gypsy.

A thief, I was ok, for now. I put Charlie's watch on his dresser and went back to my room. I looked at my tarot cards for some reason.

They were…vibrating?

I walked over to them. I picked up the first card and flipped it over, it was the world reversed; it meant that there was Frustration, completion delayed, sometimes fear of change, or lack of trust. "Past," I mumbled.

I picked up the next card, it was the Strength card upright, meaning, Courage and self control, Control of passion against one's baser instincts, or determination, "Present," I mumbled.

I took a deep breath and picked up the next card, it was the Wheel of Fortune card upright? My brows drew in confusion, but that card meant that effortless success was ahead, good fortune that is unexpected, coincidences, luck, or the beginning of a new cycle. "Future?" I said.

I scoffed and went to my bed, but heard a banging in my closet. I went over and opened the door.

My sprit board fell out and the needle began to move, I got out a piece of paper and began to write the letters…

E…

D…

W…

A…

R…

D…

Space…

C…

U…

L…

L…

E…

N…

I raised my eyebrow, who was Edward Cullen? The needle moved again, spelling out…

A…M…A…R…E. What did 'Amare' mean? Then A…N…I…M…A… Space… G…E…M…E…L…L…A…

What on earth did that mean?

The needle moved again and spelled the same thing. What was going on?

I put the board back in my closet and the needle in my desk drawer. I put a rubber band around my tarot cards and went to sleep, utterly confused.

* * *

**Ok, you are all so awesome that I will put up chapter three with this one! Enjoy! Just so you all know I actually researched for this chapter! I know weird right? Special treat for those of you who can guess what Amare and Anima Gemella means. No Cheating! I mean it!  
**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works!! And review for them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: My thing from last chapter still stands, if you can GUESS! What that means then I will give you a sneak peak into chapter 4! **

**So guess people, and please no cheating by typing it into a search engine! I want you to guess, the language or the meaning. If you get both then I will give you the whole thing of chapter 4 Via E-mail! **

**Luv to all!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke and the words that had been spelled on the board last night were spinning in my mind. What were they? I knew they weren't French or Spanish. I couldn't even figure out what language they were.

I groaned and went to the bathroom and showered. When I was done I went to my closet to find that my sprit board was vibrating. I ignored it and went to the clothes. I chose a pair of jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt that said, _Gypsy Woman_ on the front and on the back said, _here today then gone for good_.

I chose a dark blue scarf that I tied at my waist and a silver necklace; it had a large silver inverted triangle pendant, with the Evil Eye in the center.

It meant that I was trouble, and the shape meant truth. So, in short it meant that I was bad and that it was true.

**(I'm not into this kind of stuff so you know!)**

I put on some matching bracelets on my wrists and ankles and earrings. I put my hair in a similar scarf as the one on my waist, and put on a pair of flip flops.

On my way out the door I grabbed my backpack, tarot card (that were still vibrating), and a granola bar. I got to school ridiculously early and did my homework in my truck. When I was done the bell was getting ready to ring, so I gathered my things and put on a rain coat; running to my class.

I hung my coat on one of the racks and went to my seat in the back. My vibrating cards were getting annoying so I got them out and took the first card in the deck. It was the Wheel of Fortune upright again. I frowned and put the cards away.

I went through my classes with the normal stares. I got to lunch. I didn't eat anything; people would come over and ask me to read their cards. I would happily (for a fee of course). Today a girl I didn't know came up with another girl. The one had black spiky short hair and reminded me of a pixie. The other was her opposite; she had long blond hair and looked like one of those models you see in a magazine.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked.

The Pixie grinned, "I heard that you read fortunes," she said.

"Yes, for a fee," I said.

She grabbed the purse she was holding, "how much?" she asked.

"Five dollars," I answered. She pulled out a bill and I pocketed the money. I gestured to the seat across from me, "pleas sit," I said. She did, the girl with her sat next to her. "Ok, first I need your name," I said shuffling the cards.

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," she said indicating herself and the girl next to her.

"All right, think of your question hard and shuffle the cards, when you feel the time is right, then stop and give them to me," she did and stopped after a few seconds.

I took up a card, the card I pulled up was the Temperance card reversed, "Temperance reversed. Your trying to combine too many or the wrong elements in too short an expanse of time."

She frowned, then she grinned and took out another five, "Do Rosalie!" she said excitedly.

Rosalie gave her a look that said, 'this is ridiculous' but the look seemed to have a hidden meaning. She groaned and shuffled the cards like an expert poker player then gave the deck back to me. I pulled up the card, "The Fool upright, the overturning of the status quo or existing states by unexpected happenings."

Rosalie's brow furrowed and she gave Alice a pointed look. "Are you two done yet?" another student, Mike Newton was behind the girls.

Alice smiled at me, "Thank you…" she trailed off suggestively.

"Bella," I said.

"Oh…Bella. See you later."

They left then mike sat down. I already knew his question, but did a reading anyway. The card he got was the same he got everyday, "Wheel of Fortune reversed, do you need the meaning still?" I asked. His shoulders slumped and he left.

* * *

EPOV

Alice and Rosalie returned from a far table with confused expressions on their faces. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Alice wanted to see if the fortune teller there was the real deal," said Rosalie.

"Is She?" Emmett asked as Rose sat in his lap.

Alice crossed her arms and frowned, "Yes," she grumbled sitting next to Jasper.

"How much?" I asked.

"Very," said Alice. I could tell she was put out by the girl. I took a glance at her as she shuffled a set of cards. "Edward, don't you dare go over there, you have a personal seer right here," Alice said. "Don't even think about it Edward."

I ignored her, I couldn't read the girls thoughts, and I got up, and took a five from my wallet. She finished a reading for a boy who looked down and depressed with hid reading. She snickered as the boy left.

* * *

BPOV

As Mike left I looked to the next person, OH God it was the boy from yesterday. Hot and perfect. He smiled a smile that would have melted me if I hadn't been sitting down. "H…H…Have a seat." I said baffled.

He past me the five and I pocketed it blindly. "shuffle the cards, concentrate on your question, and stop when you feel the time is right," I said. I hadn't gotten his name and I vaguely felt that I needed to know but I ignored the nagging feeling and watched him shuffle the cards. He stopped and gave the deck back.

I shakely picked up the card. It was the Two of Cups, "the Two of Cups, meaning Affection, love, or the beginnings of a new romance." I said.

The boy smiled, "thank you," he said then got up and left.

The nagging continued, I ignored it and went through lunch taking more readings than ever before.

After lunch I counted my spoils, 105 dollars. The most I made on average was 25 dollars. I couldn't believe my luck. I guess my personal reading was correct when it said that fortune was in my future.

I walked to Biology and sat at my table in the back. I decided to give myself a reading to pass the time. The first card that came up for my past was the Death card reversed, the present was the Empress upright (meaning The promotion of well-being and security.), and the future was the Two of Cups.

The same card that that one guy had. I was pondering over that when the chair next to me moved and Mr. Banner started class. "Hello, My name is Edward Cullen," said a familiar voice.

I looked over to see the boy from lunch, I gathered my cards and wound the rubber band around them. "Bella Swan," I said as I put the cards away. Then the realization hit me, he said his name was 'Edward Cullen' it was the same name I had seen on the sprit board. "You said, 'Edward Cullen' right?" I asked like an idiot.

He gave me a confused look, "Yes," he said.

Then what did Amare and Anima Gemella mean? I had to find out.

* * *

**So, how did you like them? I need to know! And like I said, I'm not into the Tarot card and Symbols meaning stuff. I just looked it up for the sake of this Fan Fiction!**

**I love you all if you review!! and guess what they mean with out looking them up remember!! I really mean it! NO CHEATING! KYA IS SERIOUS!!**

**W/Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works! And review for them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Hey ALL! I want to say congrats to all who guessed right!! Well it was Italian and the first, Amare is the verb to love, and the other one was soul mate! **

**Thanks for the reviews because so many of you got it right and or tried, I will give you three chapters in a row! WOW right? See I knew you loved me!**

**Now get to reading so you can review!**

* * *

Chapter Four

BPOV

I could barely breathe throughout the class period. I was thankful when the bell finally rang. Edward got up and was at the door in an instant. What was his problem? I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off and went unwillingly to gym class.

I was glad when gym ended. I used a school towel and wiped the sweat from my body. I got dressed and headed home rather quickly; Charlie was sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Hey kido! How was school?" he asked. I frowned, and he chuckled, "that good eh?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "you can't imagine."

"Try me," he said leaning on the table.

I sighed, and told him about the sprit board and my readings and everything about the day. I took a deep breath when it was finally done, "What's going on?" I asked.

He shrugged, "beats me," he said.

"Thanks, you're just so helpful," I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "I know," he said.

I groaned and went up to my room. I could hear the sprit board in my closet, banging against the wall loudly. The needle was going nuts in the drawer I had confined it in. I groaned again, and went to the drawer, taking the needle out then went to my closet and got the board out. The needle instantly started to move.

'Si sono destinate ad essere' It spelled. Why this language? Why not french? I knew French but oh no, we have to complicate things. The needle moved again, spelling, 'Destino è su di voi'

"English please!" I nearly screamed.

Charlie opened my door with his eyebrows raised, "what's the matter?" he asked.

"The sprit board is using a language that I can't understand!" I complained. I gave him the notebook page that I had been using, "Do you know?" I asked.

He laughed, "Ha! It's Italian! Yea, I know, Amare is the verb to love, anima gemella means Soul Mate, Si sono destinate ad essere means you are meant to be, and Destino è su di voi is Fate is upon you. What does all that mean?" he asked.

My mind was blank; first it had said Edward's name, then Love, then Soul Mate, then something about being meant to be and about fate? What was the universe trying to tell me? I bit my lip, "thanks dad," I told him. I saw the needle move again, spelling out…

'Edward Cullen è il vostro amore, la vostra anima gemella. Si sono destinate ad essere insieme. Destino è su di voi.' I wrote it down as it was spelled and gave the paper to Charlie to translate, "Edward Cullen is your love, your soul mate. You are meant to be together. Fate is upon you?" he said, "Bella, what is going on?" he asked.

My mouth was agape, "honestly dad? I have no idea," I said. As the board kept spelling that last part over and over.

* * *

EPOV

I was debating if I should hunt or not when Alice came in, "What Alice?" I asked her.

She put her hands on her hips, "you know what!" she demanded.

"_YOU WENT TO A HUMAN FORTUNE TELLER WHEN YOU HAVE ME!!"_ her mind screamed at me.

I flinched. "Alice must you think that loud?" I asked.

She groaned, then her face went blank. A few minutes later a large smile crossed her face and all I could hear was 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. "OH!!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "what did you see?" I asked half-heartedly.

She shook her head, "Nope, not telling!" she said, and she skipped out of my room. I rubbed my forehead that pixie would kill me one of these days. Not that I wasn't already dead.

"Could you at least choose a different song!" I asked and regretted complaining. The song she thought of now was 'She thinks my Tractor's Sexy' by Kenny Chesney. I groaned, "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TORTURING ME!" I begged.

I heard Alice laugh in her room and she started it again, this time in French. I groaned again, and ran out of the house far enough that I couldn't hear the song anymore. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "English Please!" I heard someone scream. Normally I would have ignored it, but this time I investigated. I climbed up a tree and peered into a window.

There was a balding man standing next to the girl that had read my card, Bella Swan, she gave him a piece of paper with, 'Edward Cullen è il vostro amore, la vostra anima gemella. Si sono destinate ad essere insieme. Destino è su di voi,'on it.

I knew Italian, and knew what that meant, but why? I saw that Bella was kneeling in front of a board with letters and a pointer needle like thing. It was going nuts spelling the same thing she had written down over and over. She growled and grabbed the pointer and put it in a drawer and the board in the small closet. I could hear it rattling.

She sighed and said goodnight to her father. She rubbed her face, looking overwhelmed. I didn't want to leave, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew it was Alice. I ignored it, she deserved it for that song.

Bella got a bundled up ball of clothes and a bag and left the room. She was back in a few minutes, with wet hair and in a tang-top and cotton shorts. She looked over at the desk where I could see a deck of cards…were they vibrating? Bella put both of her hands on her face and groaned.

She walked over to the deck and picked up the first card. I saw that it was the same card that she had pulled for me at my reading. I was surprised at how strong her blood was for me. I was amazed that I was able to control myself around her.

She slammed the card down with a growl. "Ok, I get it!" she snarled.

She rammed the lights off and went to bed. A few hours later I snuck through her window. She was sleeping soundly whispering things. I smiled and went to the rocking chair in the corner and just watched her.

"Edward…" she said. So clear, that I thought (even with her steady heart beats) that she had woken; but she just sighed and rolled over mumbling my name again.

I left at dawn, unwillingly, but how weird would it be if she woke up and saw me in her room?

I realized something then, it was really weird, but I felt like…I had known her forever.

I felt…love…for her. The beautiful girl that I barely knew.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up, last night crashed on me. I wasn't unhappy with it, or disappointed. I found myself excited. Sure at first I only saw Edward as hot, but I wanted to change that. To get to know him would be amazing! I got out of bed ignoring my vibrating tarot cards and rattling sprit board and needle.

I chose an outfit that I had gotten from mom before she had died. It was a dark blue top that was fabric until a few inches past my bra line and elbows, and then it was chiffon from the fabric line to my hips and to a ruffle like wave. On my arms it went to my wrist and billowed out. the whole top had gold glitter like swirls and moons all over it. It had a similar skirt that had fabric about to my caves and had folding chiffon to my ankles, it looked like it was a wrap and had the same golden swirls as the top and came with matching flip-flops. I reached into my closet and grabbed two golden scarves that had similar swirls in dark blue.

I brushed out my hair. It had a curl to it, so I left it down and tied one of the scarves like a head band and the other around my hips loosely. I put on gold Jewelry on similar to the ones I wore yesterday, and grabbed my tarot cards and back pack then double backed and put in a golden belly button ring, it was a stud with a crescent moon hanging down.

I said my goodbye to Charlie and drove to school, doing my homework in my truck again. I looked in the mirror this morning when I had left and was really surprised at myself; I really looked like a young gypsy. I normally dressed slightly like one but today I was flaunting my heritage. It wasn't till I got to school that I figured out what my problem was. My unconscious mind wanted to impress Edward.

Why? I barely knew the guy, but I saw his car this morning and felt my stomach flip. I tried to ignore him as I walked to class and thought that I failed entirely. Today was going to be hell.

Everybody was staring at me.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I thought that it was good but feel free to disagree. Flames are always welcome!**

**RxR for my other stories! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love that some people take the time to do so! So I say thanks! (She gives all reviewers a virtual-cookie) **

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: Nothing to say! So, I won't waist your time!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

BPOV

Lunch came too quickly; I had a line miles long when I got to my table. I did the readings as normal, they were mostly guys and they almost all got Wheel of Fortune reversed. I chuckled at the last one as he walked away. I sighed and put my head on the table. Then I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up; Edward was sitting in front of me a five in hand.

"Sleeping on the job?" he asked in fake outrage shaking his head, "Tisk, Tisk!" he chastised.

I rolled my eyes and took the five. Then realized my stomach was doing back flips and summersaults. I swallowed and past him the cards. He shuffled them and handed them back to me. I picked up the card on top, "Wheel of Fortune upright, meaning you will have good fortune that is unexpected or coincidences or luck," I told him.

"What kind of luck?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know, I just read cards, but if I had to guess I would say anything," I said.

"Well, how about if I ask this girl I like out, would she say yes?" he asked.

I shrugged, "depends on the girl I guess," I said. Most of the cafeteria had been emptied. "Now, I will be late if I don't get moving. See you in class!" I said walking away.

I got to Biology and counted the money I had earned. 205 dollars?! I counted two more times and found that I missed some, it was actually 250! Holy shit! How did I manage that? I didn't really care; I just put the money in my bag and kept it beside me. I took out my book and notebook, and started to look over the homework. The chair next to me moved as the bell rang signaling class had started. Mr. Banner was not in the room yet so the class was talking.

"So, what did the girl say?" I asked not looking up.

"I don't know. I haven't asked her yet," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked at him sideways; he was staring at me, making me uncomfortable. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "nothing, you look very nice today; very gypsy," he complemented.

I raised my eyebrows, "thank you," I said, "if your trying to get a free reading flattery doesn't work," I said smiling sweetly.

"Who said I was trying to get a reading? I just wanted to be sure that the cards are with me," he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "you saw your reading," I told him, "I would say that they are."

"Ok, then" he said and got up going behind me. He appeared on my other side, "hey Bella?" he said leaning his hands on the table.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes?"

"How would you like to hang out this weekend?" he asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "so, who put you up to the bet?" I asked with a chuckle.

He frowned, "nobody," he said sounding hurt, "I would genuinely love to hang out," he said making a puppy dog face.

I made a face, "OH COME ON! HOW CAN YOU RESIST THAT!" one of the girls yelled.

"Say 'YES'," said another along with every other female in the room. They started to chant 'YES' the boys stayed quite and I was afraid that the other teachers would hear.

"If I say yes will you all stop trying to get everybody in the school in here?" I asked. They all nodded and I noticed the boys shaking there heads slightly, "Ok then fine! Yes, Edward I would love to," I said.

The room cheered and a teacher poked their head in, "What in the world is going on?!" they demanded.

Edward about faced, "my apologies, miss, but we got a little carried away in helping each other study," he said. The teacher made a face that conveyed a 'sure whatever'.

"Where's your teacher?" she asked.

"Right here," Mr. Banner entered the room with a frown on his face. "I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes without you getting yelled at?" he said shaking his head. He whispered a thank you to the teacher and closed the door behind her. Then he turned to us, "for your rude behavior…Pop quiz!" he called. The whole room groaned. As he passed out the quizzes he said, "You should have thought of that when you started to misbehave."

He gave me a paper and I suppressed a groan. It was stuff that we learned last semester! How are we supposed to remember the specifics of last semester? I glanced at Edward who was writing quickly. He felt my gaze and smiled, he got out a piece of notebook paper silently and wrote…

**(**_**Bella, **__Edward_**)**

_Everything ok?_

_**Yea, I just can't remember this stuff.**_

_Need help?_

_**We could get caught!**_

_No we won't. _

I gave him a smug look.

_**What do you mean specifically?**_

_You could oh, I don't know happen to look at my paper…_

I didn't say no again, I just did as he suggested. I cheated on a test only once in my life; it was a spelling test in second grade and the word was China, I looked on my pencil. Mr. Banner never noticed to be honest, he never noticed anything. We passed out tests forward and he began to lecture on cellular structure. I took the paper we had used and wrote…

_**Thanks, I really appreciate it.**_

_Think nothing of it. I was happy to help._

_**So, you really weren't put up to asking me out?**_

_Bella, I'm offended! No I wasn't, that would be really rude. I honestly like you. Why would anybody do that?_

_**They think that I'm a witch, just because I could curse anybody. Not that it really works. But there was an incident with another student, he had tried something and I mumbled a curse (I didn't really believe in the stuff then) and the next day he came to school castrated! Apparently he lost a battle with a chain saw!**_

Edward struggled to stifle a laugh.

_Castrated? You don't believe that you did that do you?_

_**I could have.**_

_I don't think so…I have a question…if I'm not being rude, why are you here and not with your gypsy family?_

_**I…well, Charlie is all I have left. I used to live with my mother and her husband in Arizona, they died. **_

I didn't want to give away too much; I wasn't ready to tell people that I felt that it was my fault just yet. Thought I guessed that some already surmised that I felt that way.

_I'm sorry._

_**Don't be, it's not your fault, you didn't know them.**_

_Do you feel that it's your fault?_

_**No, I just am angry with the guy that shot them.**_

We stopped when the bell rang; I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash can. I got my books. "So, when am I picking you up tomorrow morning?" Edwards question caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's Friday, I asked about _this_ weekend. So when am I picking you up?" he asked again.

"Uh, I think about 8:30 a.m., I don't sleep much," I said.

He smiled and I felt my legs go weak under me, "Ok, 8:30 a.m. it is," he said as he departed to his next class, "Oh, and Bella," he called. I turned around, "you might want to wear jeans and a tee-shirt, maybe a pair of tennis shoes."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um…ok, sure," I said then walked off to gym.

* * *

**I have nothing to say except REVIEW! **

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note****: Ok, again…NOTHING TO TELL YOU! **

* * *

Chapter Six

BPOV (Saturday Morning, Bella is in her closet)

I had my head in my closet trying to figure out which jeans didn't make me look fat. I wasn't succeeding. I sighed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a deep blue 'Curse at me and I Curse you!' shirt. I threw on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed my phone and wallet. I did a double take at my tarot cards debating. Should I bring them? They were still vibrating; I bit my lip and grabbed them.

I went down the stairs to find a note from Charlie,

**Bella,**

**Went fishing with Billy, will stay the night, coming home tomorrow evening. **

**Love you Lots,**

**Charlie**

I sighed, fishing again. Sure I didn't mind his habit but it got annoying when he was out so often. I went to the kitchen window to look for Edward. At exactly 8:30 a shiny Volvo pulled in. My heart sped up; I took a deep breath and went out the door.

I got out side and found Edward at the passenger side of the Volvo, he smiled a crocked smile that made me melt, "Hello," he said. His voice was like honey or chocolate, smooth and sweet.

I smiled in return, "Hey, how are you this fine morning?" I asked.

"Well, thank you; and you?" he asked helping me in the car.

He walked around to the driver side quickly, there was something about Edward that put my senses on end; almost like he wasn't…human. He pulled out of my driveway and sped down the street. I noticed the speedometer; it read 120 m/h. He looked at me nervously, "I'm fine and why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Normal people would be frightened by my driving, aren't you?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "no, should I be?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I would hope not, but you never know."

I chuckled, "do I act normal to you? Reading tarot cards a norm now?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed with me, "I didn't think so," I said.

He drove down a highway and turned off on a gravel road and stopping at a trail head, he's taking me hiking? He walked around to my side, almost simultaneously as we stopped. How the hell did he do that? "How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

He shrugged, "good reflexes," he said helping me out; he didn't let my hand go as he led me in the opposite direction of the trail head. "Don't worry, I know where we're going," he said sensing my hesitation, he gave me that crocked smile and I followed.

I wasn't the most graceful being on the planet. I thought I was the exact opposite. I trip on my own feet on occasion; and sometimes end up in the hospital because of it. Today wasn't an exception, stones, logs and other things threatened my balance. Edward caught me several times with a slight chuckle.

There was defiantly something odd about Edward Cullen, and I swore to myself that I would find out!

* * *

EPOV

I walked with Bella through the forest to my favorite spot. She tripped a lot and swore under her breath. You might be thinking that I'm only going out with her because of the readings she got. You are wrong. I hadn't known them the first time I saw her, smelled her. She was so tempting in a way that I had never experienced ever in my life. The way I couldn't read her thoughts had intrigued me.

I didn't know that what I felt for her was the love I felt now when I looked at her. The feeling of so much adoration and love, for this female could make my heart start again. I had only just met her. Emmett told me it was just a crush, from my thirst. I didn't believe that this was just a crush; when I see her lips, smooth, rosy, and beautiful; all I can think of is kissing them.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice (mostly out of jealousy) all thought that I was insane, where Carlisle and Esme thought that I was being perfectly rational. I really could care less what they thought. I wanted to be with her, the way I felt was just like when the Quileute werewolves imprinted. What was wrong with me?

I led Bella through the forest for a few hours and I could finally see the clearing. A few feet later she saw it to and she sped up. I was glad it was a cloudy day; otherwise I would have to explain a few things. We finally broke through the trees into my meadow. I always came here. The first day I had seen Bella I had came here to think. I looked over at her and saw a huge grin on her face.

"Edward, this is beautiful!" she enthused. "How did you ever find it?" she asked sniffing at a wild flower.

"I was out hiking and came across it once, I come here when I need to think," I told her.

She sighed at the scent of the flower and sat down cross legged on the ground. I went down next to her. "Thank you, I really like it here," she said and I wished I had packed food for her. A picnic would have been romantic for her. A weird look crossed her eyes; she took my hand and flipped it so it was palm up. She traced the lines and the veins in my arm.

I closed my eyes. The warmth of her touch was intoxicating. "Edward? I have a question…" she trailed off.

I opened my eyes looking at her face; the look would break anybody's heart, "Yes?" I asked.

She bit her lip nervously, I thought it was cute, "Uh…you might think that I'm insane…but…what are you?" she asked.

I froze, shit I was dead.

* * *

**Again, nothing but review. **

**And Try my other works!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: Hey Everybody! SO Sorry I left you hanging! Don't kill me! I have just started a new job and it is really demanding (Oh, yea, Kya, cleaning up after dogs and cats really are demanding! (She says sarcastically rolling her eyes)) I've also been very LAZY! Again I say that I am sorry!**

**Ok, enough of me making fun of myself! And apologizing I know you all forgive me right? **

**Chapter 7 everybody!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I couldn't think, my mind was blank. Could she guess? "I don't' know what you mean," I said.

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "sure you don't," she said.

I frowned, "Ok, then, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I told her without thinking.

She laughed once, "You're talking to a gypsy who reads peoples fortunes and can cruse people! I think I can handle it," I said I didn't tell him about the little theft thing, I wasn't willing to share that yet. "Come on it can't be that bad," I said.

"Oh, you can't imagine," I said.

She gave me an annoyed look, "I think that is for me to decide," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Ok, I may be a Gypsy but despite the rumors around school, I am not blind or stupid. I know there's something going on and you need to tell me," she said crossing her arms stubbornly. I found it oddly cute.

"I will find out sooner or later," she said pointedly.

"How would you know if I'm not human?" I asked.

She gave me a look, "Oh please! A human couldn't be that beautiful," she said. Suddenly, she turned red and turned away embarrassed. "Oh My GOD! Bella what in the world is wrong with you?" she whispered to herself. Unaware I could hear her.

"Beautiful?" I hedged. I hoped to get her off the subject of my humanity as quickly as possible.

She blushed even redder, "if your trying to get off subject it won't work," she said.

I frowned, "You won't give up?" I asked.

She crossed her arms again and set her mouth. "No, I never give up," she said.

Damn it, Carlisle was going to understand and maybe even Esme, but the rest of my family was going to kill me for what I was about to do. I thought for a minute trying to find a way out of it. I couldn't see one. I was frustrated that I was telling her like this. I worried that she would never speak to me, or go into town and scream it to the world. I knew I shouldn't tell her, but every fiber of my being wanted her to know.

* * *

BPOV

"Ok, you want to know fine. Don't say that I didn't try to get out of it," he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, do you know the myths and legends of Vampires?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Yea, what about them?" I asked confused.

"What if I told you that none of it is true?" he asked.

"How would you know?" I said.

He took a breath, "because I am one," he said and I could see his muscles tensing for my reaction.

I honestly was surprised at my feelings. I knew that fear should be the number one thing on the list, maybe even running for my life. Instead I felt…understanding. I tried to look for any fear in my body, anywhere. I could find none.

I was speechless. I really had no idea what to say to him. The way he was acting I could tell that he was telling the truth, why shouldn't I believe him? I castrated a guy with only words…why couldn't he be something more then human?

He looked up at me; his topaz eyes were troubled, confused, and worried. "Aren't you…well…scared? Mortified? Don't you think I'm a lunatic?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "No, should I be?" I asked.

"Yes, a normal person would be," he said.

"Didn't I say I wasn't normal?" I asked, "I did after all cause a castration of a male," I pointed out.

He laughed and shook his head, "only you would accept the existence of vampires," he said.

He looked at me then, I could feel his eyes studying me. I felt uncomfortable, "uh would you like a camera? It would last longer," I said. He leaned in, I could smell his sweet breath.

He never looked away from my eyes. Then I felt our lips touch and my blood boil, and my eyes close on their own.

* * *

**Hey all!! How did you like it? **

**RxR and tell me!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: HELLO ALL! I know your all mad with me, but my writers block was so intense! I wanted to update so bad but I just couldn't get the magic that is my words to come from my fingers!**

**(LOL, you laugh and either agree or disagree)**

**Ok, for those of you who are ready to kill me...**

**Chapter Eight!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

BPOV

My mind warned me to keep still, I tried, but my arm went to his arm to show that I like it. He pulled away, "how did you know to be still?" he asked.

"Just a hunch," I told him. He smiled, dazzling me, "so, am I next on the menu?" I asked sounding playful but really wanting a straight answer.

His smile disappeared, "No, I would never do that..." he started.

I cut him off, "On purpose," I finished.

"I was going to say ever," he said frowning. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I don't want to hurt you in anyway. Bella, I couldn't stand to see you cold and...dead," he said whispering the last word so soft that I could barely hear it.

"But you could still loose control," I said looking away.

He brought my head to face him, "yes, that is possible but I will do my best to not. Though, if you didn't look so tempting it might help," he said trying to get my spirit up.

It worked, I smiled, "so, you're saying that if I was uglier then you wouldn't have such a hard time?" I asked.

He smiled crookedly, "maybe," he said then scowled.

"What?" I asked worried.

He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alice now is not the time..." he whispered.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Why not Edward?" a female voice chimed like bells. Alice from that day in lunch walked into the clearing, she looked over at me with narrowed eyes, "hi Bella," she said.

"Hi," I said unsure. What in the name of Joe Nicholes, was going on?

"Alice," Edward said in warning.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

He leaned over to me, "Alice is my sister, she's a bit unhappy with me, and she's jealous of you for being able to tell the future," he told me.

Alice's expression changed, she now looked like she would soon break into tears. "It's not fair! I was supposed to be the only one who sees the future!" she complained, "and you see more then me!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh Alice, get over it. Go shopping, that will make you feel better, take Jasper or Rose," he said.

Alice's mood changed again, she was now grinning and bouncing up and down, "Good idea! I knew there was a reason I hung around you!" she said then ran off into the trees shouting "JASPER!"

Edward shook his head, "I swear that pixie will be the death of me," he said.

"But your already dead," I pointed out playfully.

He smiled, "good point," he said then looked at the sky. "It's getting late, won't your father be worried?" he asked.

I smiled, remembering my luck, "Nope, he's fishing until tomorrow night," I told him. This seemed to make him unhappy.

Then his face lit up, "may I show you something?" he asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

I shrugged, "Yea, sure," I said.

He bent down, "get on my back," he instructed.

"Won't I hurt your back? I'm heaver then your average backpack," I warned him.

He chuckled, "No you won't, I promise," he said.

I climbed on reluctantly, then he took off running. The trees flew by in a blur. I loved the feeling, of course I knew we wouldn't hit one. Even though I've only known him for a few days, I trusted him more then I have ever trusted anybody. This fact surprised me.

We were at his car in minutes, when this morning it took hours to reach the gorgeous meadow. When he stopped I slipped down. I was a bit dizzy but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "That was so cool!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "glad you liked it," he said chuckling. "you really aren't like normal girls are you Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Never!" I said getting in as he opened the door, then he was at the drivers side before I could blink. "So, do you want to come over and hang at my place?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"If you want me too," he answered.

I smiled.

He drove back to my house and got out, getting to my door in milliseconds. "That is still weird," I told him.

He shrugged, "It takes some getting used to," he said.

I felt uncomfortable, walking into the house with Edward. I went to the kitchen and began to reheat some leftover pasta. "Hungry?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow, "No, I don't eat human food," he said looking at the noodles with disgust.

I chuckled, "I know, its a habit for me to ask," I said then heard the rattling of my spirit board in my room. I groaned, "I'll be right back," I told him.

I ran up stairs and grabbed the pointer and the board bringing it downstairs with a notebook in hand. "Sorry, this thing has been going off like nonstop," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said as I set the board on the table.

I put the needle on the board. Instantly it began to move. It quickly spelled...

_morte di persone care è vicino_

I frowned, I couldn't read Italian, I turned to Edward, "can you read Italian?" I asked. He nodded frowning, "What does this say?" I asked him handing him the notebook.

He sighed, "Death of a loved one is near," he said.

* * *

**RxR! Flames are always welcome! I might deserve it for what's to come...**

**Oh! said too much!**

**REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: (She hangs her head guiltily) Hi there guys and gals. Sorry about leaving you hanging for so long. I know your mad but look on the bright side...I'm updating now. **

**My writers block has given me a break...for now. So, while I can, I'm going to write all I can! Hope it's ok, let me know if it isn't. I think I have it all planed out now. I even got the sequel planned. It's going to rock your world! Will you forgive me? **

* * *

Chapter Nine

BPOV

Edward left at 9:30 and I was in bed at 11:00. You know when you have those dreams, the ones that when you wake up the next morning you just go "what the hell just happened?" That was what my dream was like that night.

_(Bella's Dream)_

_I was in the clouds. That was the indication that I was dreaming. In front of me was a pale man with blond hair. His eyes were bright crimson. Vampire, the word rang in my mentality._

_When he spoke it was pure as a bell but a tenor that rang with authority. He spoke in Italian. "Bella," he said._

_I found that I understood what he was saying, and when I spoke I recognized the Italian, "Who are you? What are you?" I asked _

"_I am Nucio_**(New-ch-E-O)**_**, **and I think you know what I am," he said raising his eyebrows, "I trust you got my messages?" he asked._

_I gave him an annoyed look, "was it you who was contacting me on the board?" I asked._

_He nodded, "yes," he said. "I need to warn you," he said his tone was serious and concerned at the same time._

"_Warn me?" I asked confused._

"_Yes, when you attend the funeral of your loved one, don't go alone. Bring a Cullen with you," he said. "If you don't...you will..." he trailed off. He didn't need to say it, I knew what he was going to say._

"_Why do you care?" I asked._

"_I've taken it upon myself to be your guardian angel, so to speak," he said. "I don't get to move on."_

"_Why?" I knew a little about ghosts but I knew that you had to have died tragically, have been murdered, or died untimely._

"_I was murdered," he said. _

_I then saw his body was dressed in a gray cloak and it's right shoulder was coated in blood. "How? Why?" I asked._

"_My...employers, found me no longer useful," he said. _

"_But if it's sunny then they wouldn't dream of attacking right?" I asked._

_He shook his head, "they would have plenty of opportunity. A funeral he could blend in perfectly. A good excuse to dress in all black to cover skin. You could easily go missing, you might have gone off to cry, go to the bathroom, any thing," he said then he began to fade. "Remember my warning," his voice whispered from a distance._

"_Wait!" I called, I had more questions for him. But he was already gone._

_(End)_

I woke up gasping for air like I had been holding my breath. My hand went to my chest as I tried to ketch my breath. I remembered my dream and jumped out of bed. I ignored the clock as it flashed** 2:00 am**. I went right to my closet and got out the board and the needle.

I put it in the middle of the floor and put the needle on the board and put the tips of my fingers on it, "Is Nucio, here?" I asked out loud. Feeling completely stupid until the needle began to move.

_Si_

I knew from Spanish that 'Si' was yes. "Is someone after me?" I asked.

_Si_

I decided to stick with yes or no answers that way I could understand them. "Do you know who?"

No

I thought for a second and figured out that 'tak' was supposed to be 'take'. "Do you know why?"

_No_

"Who killed you?"

_Volturi_

"Who are they?"

_Vampiro Famiglie reali_

_Vampire Royaly_

"Vampire Royalty?" I asked.

_Si_

_Slep Bella_

I frowned at the board and put it away. I didn't sleep for a while, my mind was spinning with the new information I had gotten from Nucio. Someone was after me. He didn't know who, or why. He didn't want me to go to the funeral to whoever was dead alone. I was still confused by the time I closed my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning the dull gray light of a overcast morning was shining through my window. I got up and stretched. I then went and showered, putting on a pair of jeans and a comfy hoody over a tee-shirt. I was just coming down the stairs when a knock came on the door. "Coming!" I called. I opened the door and Edward stood their in all his glory. "Good morning," I said cheery. "Come in."

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked.

I frowned, "weird," I then proceeded to tell him of my dream and my guardian spirit, Nucio. I got animated as I spoke a smile forming on my face when I told him that I had contacted him on my board and that he was the one leaving me messages.

Edward frowned, "did you say his name was Nucio?" he asked.

"Yea," I said nodding, and confused. His brow furrowed, "Why?" I asked.

"I remember a story that went around in the early years of my vampire life. About a trader vampire named Nucio, it means messenger. He could speak into people's minds but couldn't receive messages like I can. He was the Volutri's head man when it came to finding things out. He could talk with someone and tell the Volturi what he learned as he learned it. They caught him betraying them to a group of vampires about to be exterminated. He was killed as a warning to all. Not that we all didn't know that already, it drove the fact to not mess with the Volturi home," he said.

"But he was helping people," I argued.

"That the Volturi wanted dead," he pointed out. "if they want you dead you will die," he said.

I processed that. Then the phone rang. I got up and answered it. "Hello, Swan residents?" I said.

"Bella Swan please," the voice on the other line was a monotone, but there was a hint of sadness to it.

"This is she," I said.

"Bella, this is Marie Luna," she said. I remembered her. She was the mother of my best friend Jennette Luna. She was the only friend I had had in Phoenix in fact.

"Oh! Hi, Mrs. Luna! How are you?" I asked.

"I...Oh Bella! It's just terrible!...it's Jennette! OH MY LITTLE JENNY!" she wailed.

"Mrs. Luna! Marie, please!" I begged trying to calm her down. "What about Jen?" I asked concerned Mrs. Luna had always been calm and funny.

"She...She's...b...been...KILLED!" she sobbed.

I dropped the phone. No, it couldn't be. Not my Jen, never her. Why would someone want her dead? A ripping sound was coming from somewhere and the room began to shake. Why? Were we having an earth quake? I realized it was me when Edward was standing in front of me. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, half demanding.

"I...She...NOOOO!" I began to sob.

He pulled me to his chest, "Bella, easy. What's happened. Please talk to me?" he asked.

"M...My...o...o...only friend...GONE!" I balled.

"Oh, Bella," he said then pulled me tighter to him and let me sob into his chest.

**

* * *

**

I know that I'm mean. But hey I bet you didn't expect that! Right? I knew it.

**Its called...**

**I See Dead People!**

**It gives a hint to what happens I guess. Or does it?**

Review?

**I will give you the title of the sequel to this one, cuz you all deserve it! ready?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Here we go. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! YEAH SUPER SWEET 18!**

**I Give you a gift instead of the other way around! Hehe!**

**It took forever to find this information, like always. I try for accuracy and this story is what I research most for. I went through hundreds of articles on an online encyclopedia, so I hope it payed off. For the funeral, I'm following what I've seen on Charmed. The Episode is called 'The Eyes Have It' from the fifth season.**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

BPOV

I was numb. My only friend that I had had before Edward was gone. The girl that I had told all my secrets to. Just gone. I couldn't get past the impossibility of the fact that she was dead. It was like I was dreaming...a nightmare and I would wake up in a few minutes and everything would be ok. I wouldn't though, because I knew that I was awake.

I cried for a long time after that call. Edward had gotten funeral information for me and held me for a while. I only stopped crying because it was like I ran out of tears to cry. I began to babble about what a good friend she had been. All the good times we shared and found myself crying again as I did.

It was after dark and Edwards expression changed from the look of concern he had been wearing all day to one of contemplation, "Should your father know I'm here?" he asked suddenly.

I wiped my eyes, "I don't know...but I don't want you to go!" I said clutching his shirt. He gave me a look, "Stay!" I begged.

He nodded, "Ok, I'll stay," he said. "But I asked because, your father is on his way home as we speak," he said rubbing my back. I sighed content, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes and no, in the sense of my crying I think is done, but it doesn't make this situation any easier," I told him.

"I would expect not," he said, he put an arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"BELLA!?" Charlie called from the front hall.

I grudgingly got off the couch and walked to the front room with my arms around myself, "Hi Charlie," I realized then how dead my voice sounded.

"Bella, what? What's wrong?" he asked seeing my face. I began to sob again as I told him of what I had just heard on the phone. "Oh honey I'm so sorry!" he said wrapping me in a tight hug.

**(Later--on a plane to Phoenix)**

I took Nucio's advice, bringing Edward with me. Partially, because he wouldn't have let me go alone and he would have come anyway even if I chose someone else to come. I wouldn't want anybody else with me.

He took my hand, "Are you ok, Bella?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes, and no. Yes in the sense that I'm not crying anymore, and that I get to see Phoenix again. No in the sense that I'm going back for my best friend's funeral," I said.

I looked at his face, his face was filled with sorrow, "I'm so sorry, Bella," He said squeezing my hand.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Distract me?" I asked.

"How so?" he asked.

"Ask me questions? Anything to keep me from crying," I said.

"What Gypsy tribe are you from?" he asked.

"A small group of Lovrai Gypsies migrated here from Russia, settling in Seattle. My mother and I joined a band of Kale that came up from Mexico. That's how she met Phil," I explained. "So, by blood I'm Lovrai, physically, I'm Kale."

"Does either group speak a special language?"

"Yes, Lovrai speak a language derived from Hungarian. Charlie and Reneé didn't teach it to me. Kale speak, Caló. Caló is a form of Spanish Grammar and Romani vocabulary. The band we were with didn't speak it predominantly, so we didn't have to learn it," I said.

He continued to ask me questions like I had asked until I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a hotel room. I looked around, the dark red drapes were shut, and Edward was reading a book in the armchair. "Good afternoon," he said.

"Afternoon," I greeted yawning.

"I have another question," he said putting the book down. "Why is the service being held at midnight?"

I laughed, "That was Jennette's doing. She had always said that she wanted to have her funeral at midnight on a full moon," I sighed remembering that conversation.

_(flashback)_

"_Bella?" Jen asked._

_I looked up from my homework, "Yea Jen?" I asked._

"_How do you want to be buried?" she asked._

_My pencil dropped on my book. "What?" I demanded._

"_How do you want to be buried?" she asked again._

"_I don't know Jen, I don't think about it that much," I said getting back to my homework. "What about you?"_

"_I want to be buried at midnight...during a full moon!" she said excited. She saw my expression, "What?" she asked._

"_Midnight? Full Moon? What are you a wolf?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Midnight is the magical hour," she explained. "Full moon just because it's cool," she said._

_I shook my head, "I'll keep it in mind when you die," I said jokingly. _

_(end)_

I never thought that I would think about it so soon. That had only been a few years ago before I had moved to Forks. We talked on the Internet all the time after I had moved, but never got to see each other. Unless you count pictures. "She had always said that midnight was the magical hour, and she just thought that on a full moon it would be ominous," I said.

"What are we supposed to wear to this?" he asked.

I gave him a look, "You said one more question," I pointed out.

He shrugged, "I thought of one more," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing too dressy," I said then went to my suitcase and got out my outfit. It was a black linen flared maxi skirt that reached to my ankles. I wore a black spaghetti strapped blouse,with intricate embroidery of golden vines and flowers. The same design was on the skirt. I was planning on a black head scarf and black heels, only about 2 inches so they wouldn't throw my balance. "This was Jennette's favorite outfit on me. So, I'm wearing it in her memory," I said sadly.

Edward got up and put his arms around me, I buried my face into his shoulder. "It'll be ok Bella," he assured me.

At around 11:00 pm, I began to get ready. Taking a shower and blow drying my hair. I made an effort to curl it. Jennette always said I looked best with curls. I tied the head scarf so it was around my hair like a head band. I then donned my outfit. She had bought it for me as a birthday gift, it had been too big, over the years I was able to fill it out.

I checked the mirror, "This is as good as it gets I guess," I said to myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me. He was in a pair of black Dockers and a black button up silk shirt, that had the first few buttons undone. "Bella, you look beyond beautiful," he said holding out his hand.

I blushed, "thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said. He grinned then lead me out of the hotel to the rental car. I gave him directions as he drove. We pulled up to the camp that Jen's family had lived with other Kale. A square section of the camp was cleared of everything, minus Jen's coffin. The full moon shined brightly over head. Paper lanterns of all colors decorated the area. I got out, and retrieved the box of chocolates I had gotten before hand.

People were milling around talking to one another and crying. Next to her daughters coffin was Jennette's mother. I indicated to Edward that we should walk over. She spotted us as we made our way over. Her eyes glistened over with tears, "Bella!" she cried and took me up in a hug.

"Oh, Mrs. Luna, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Thank you, my dear. You were always a great friend to my little Jenny. She would be glad that you are here," she said. Holding me at arms length, she smiled sadly, "You've gown into that outfit I see," she said.

I smiled back, "Yes, I guess I have," I said. "I would say that it's good to see you again, but under these circumstances, not so much," I said.

She nodded and looked over my shoulder at Edward, "Indeed my dear. Who is this that you have brought with you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Luna this is my..." I started, I didn't know what he was. Boyfriend? Friend? Vampire lover?

"I'm her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and may I offer my condolences," he finished holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's good to meet you, and thank you" she said, "It's good of you to come with Bella," she said.

"I didn't want her to come alone, I wouldn't leave her alone under the circumstances," he said.

She took it another way, meaning the funeral instead of the vampire that was after me, "You must love her," Mrs. Luna observed.

"I do, Mrs. Luna," he insisted.

"Well, it was good of you to fly down, Bella," she said as other friends and family came to offer their condolences.

"It wasn't a problem, Mrs. Luna," I told her.

I then took a breath and continued to the coffin. I reached it and looked in. Jennette's face was calm, like she was sleeping and would wake up at any second and scream "GOT YOU!"

She didn't though. Her blond hair was in a white head scarf. She was dressed in a white dress that looked hand made. "Jen," I said sadly. "I've brought your favorite chocolates," I said then placed them in front of the coffin. Tears were escaping, "I shall miss you my friend," I choked, and Edward wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I turned and sobbed into his chest. I was suddenly thankful that I didn't wear makeup.

A few minutes later the service started. The head speaker spoke in Caló, so I didn't know what he was saying. The song he sang though was sweet, and even if I didn't understand it I cried. He then went to English.

"Jennette was a good friend all whose life she touched, She will be missed by the many she has left behind. Let us live by her example, smile to a stranger, befriend anyone, and live life to it's fullest. I want to thank you all for coming, for morning with us," he finished. I began to cry again as he spoke his next words, "Her favorite song was 'True Friend' by Miley Cyrus, because she said it described her best friend Isabella Swan," he said then the song came over the speakers of a small boom box.

_**True Friend**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_[VERSE 1]  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_[CHORUS 1]  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_[VERSE 2]  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

_[CHORUS 2]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_

_[BRIDGE]  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_[CHORUS 3]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]_

It was around 3:00 am when the funeral officially ended. "Hang on a minute Edward, I'm going to tell Mrs. Luna Goodbye," I said wiping my eyes.

He kissed my cheek, "I'll be right here," he assured me.

I smiled then went in search of her. I was behind a table when someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. "Thought you could get away?" a deep male voice asked. Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

OH! I left you hanging! I hope I got that funeral right, I tried to find information on them but I couldn't find anything, so I resorted to Charmed dvd's. I found the other stuff on Gypsies though, so not all is lost!

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**I know I left you hanging last time but this is the last chapter. Sequel info at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

EPOV

_Finally, she's mine!_

My head whipped to the thoughts. Bella. I ran to the thoughts, listening hard.

_This bitch better be the one I need, I'm tired of fakes. This better be my seer._

His seer?

_With her I can finally overthrow the Volturi...this has to be the one from the prophecy._

_Let me think it's like..._

_**She who is human,**_

_**She who has a gift of sight,**_

_**She who interacts with the non-living,**_

_**Shall be one of ultimate power as an immortal. **_

I couldn't follow their scent...he had left a car waiting. She was gone.

I fought the urge to roar in loss, sorrow, and rage. I took out my phone. It rang as I opened it. "Hello?" my voice was hard, sad.

"EDWARD!" it was Alice. "I can see Bella in a large cement room...she's tied to a chair...There's a man there..."

"Where Alice?" I demanded.

She was silent for a little bit, "It's an old warehouse...on...56th street...In downtown...Edward, Jasper and Emmett are coming down to help you," she said. "He hasn't done anything to her yet, he noticed you at the funeral and wants to torture you by hurting her...in front of you."

"I'll meet them there," I said. Rage was my only emotion now.

"Edward, wait for Jasper and Emmett, at the airport," it was Carlisle's voice now. "Meet them there and then go after her. He wants you to come alone, he won't be counting on more then you."

I growled, "But he could kill her in that time!" I shouted.

"Edward, trust me! He won't do anything without you there!" Alice said.

I didn't listen, I snapped the phone shut so hard it shattered. I was going to get Bella, back. No matter what I had to do, she would be ok, and the other vampire...he was going to me my friend fire.

* * *

BPOV

I became aware that I was tied to a chair. The air that surrounded me was like ice. I was freezing.

"Well, she's awake," that voice...I knew it. Everything rushed back to me. I was no longer at Jennette's funeral. My eyes snapped open. Everything around me was concrete, the room was fairly large. A large iron door was at the far end.

"Hello Bella," he said. I looked to the voice. I glared at him, "Ah, you remember me?"

"What do you want Robert?" I asked. Robert Nedd Thompson was my mothers ex-boyfriend, from before she met Phil.

"Well, isn't it obvious Bella? You," he said.

"For what!?" I demanded.

He slapped me across the face, his skin was hard and cold...like Edwards, I noticed his eyes then...black red. "Watch it gypsy," he threatened. I fought tears as he continued talking. "I want your future, if you will. It is said that there is a woman, that when turned into a vampire she will be able to control the spirit world. I believe that that woman is you. You have always been in connection with the ghosts and I want to control you."

I pursed my lips glaring at him, "what if it's not me?" I demanded.

"Easy, I dispose of you and continue my search. For you see, I don't want a newborn if I don't need one," he said. Then leaned against the wall, "Do have an idea as to when your vamp boy toy will get here? I don't have all day."

"What do you want with Edward?!" I demanded, yelling now.

"His anguished, sorrowful, and enraged cries as I torture you and change you," he said simply.

I screamed a no of horror. "I'll do what ever you want, but don't hurt Edward!"

He shook his head, "I never understood your selflessness Bella. That was always your downfall," he said grinning then looked to the ceiling it was Plexiglas. Edward crashed through minutes later. "Ah Edward, its about time."

Edward growled deep in his chest, glaring at Robert "Let. Her. Go!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I will," he said then waved to the shadows. Two large men with bright red eyes ran forward and grabbed Edward's arms. Keeping him from getting to me. "I would much rather torture the both of you." With that he came over and untied me, throwing me to the floor.

Edward roared in response. "I will enjoy this Bella, even if you don't," he said. I heard a snap then felt it in my right leg. I hissed and tears escaped, he stepped harder and I screamed. I tried to keep my leg as still as I could, though when you're trying to defend yourself against a vampire it's very near impossible.

He brought his fist back to punch me. I covered my face with my arms. He instead, grabbed both and I heard and felt them snap. I didn't hold back my scream this time, as well as the sobs. He grabbed my right wrist and threw me across the room.

I slammed in to the concrete wall face first, still sobbing. I could hear Edwards roars as he tried to get out of the hold of the two massive vampires. "Edward..." I whispered. I let out an anguished roar, "I love you..." I whispered again.

The darkness enclosed as the iron door slammed open and a familiar voice said, "Lucy, we're home!" Emmett and the cavalry have arrived. I fought the dark focusing on Emmett's voice.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" it was Carlisle's voice this time.

"Yes," I said so soft that I didn't think even he would hear it.

He did though. As he spoke again I heard what sounded like metal riping apart and a loud high pitched screech. "Good, I need you to try to stay with me Bella. Can you do that," he asked and I felt his hands on my broken leg.

"BELLA!" it was Edward who yelled next, then I felt his hands on my face. "Bella? Love? Can you hear me?" he asked not waiting for my answer, "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't even hear his thoughts till it was too late! Please love forgive me?!" he begged.

"Of course," I whispered, a little louder now. "Nothing to forgive."

"Edward, help me set her arms," Carlisle said and I felt his hands on my right arm. Then Edwards on my left arm. "Bella, you have lost a lot of blood. If it comes down to it, would you want to be changed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I want Edward to change me," I said.

I felt Edward stroke my cheek, I tried to open my eyes. Instead the blackness engulfed me.

* * *

EPOV

Bella suddenly became unresponsive. "Bella?!" I said, she didn't move.

"Edward," it was Alice. She had had a vision that I would come in alone and that they needed the whole family. "You either have to change her, or..." she trailed off.

I would be sobbing now if I physically could. Bella, my beautiful, sweet Bella; was going to die.

"You heard what she said Edward," Carlisle said. "We have to get her out of the city fast so you can change her," he said.

A few minutes later, we were in the middle of no where at an abandoned cabin in the middle of the desert. "Bring her home when she's finished...if you can," he added.

I was shaking with the sorrow of the thought. I just nodded then he left with the rest of the family.

"Bella..." my voice shook like I was crying, "I love you too...I'm so sorry about what you have been through and what you are about to go through. You've got every right to hate me, even though you said that you loved me. I want you to know, that I will always love you," I told her still form.

I kissed her cheek, and was shaking again with the sobs I was holding back. I kissed her forehead next then her lips. She wasn't as warm as she should have been. I brought my lips to her throat, kissed it then as I shook with the sobs...bit her.

**

* * *

**

Oh! Wow right? Don't worry, she lives, I was contemplating letting her die, but I didn't want to be chased with pitch forks. I do have a sequel, I call it 'I See Dead People."

**Summery of the Sequel:**

**Bella gets used to her powers of interacting with the dead. She can see, speak, touch, and have them speak and see using her body. Ghosts, are too subtle for even vamps to see. Prophesy said that she could control the spirit world. A ghost by the name of Lindsy Harlen needs Bella's help. An evil spirit is after Lindsy, and Bella is the only one that can help. **

**I don't know when it will be up, I'll work as fast as my fingers can type!**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	12. Authors Note MUST READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hi all! I just graduated high school, so to celebrate, I'm starting 'I See Dead People!' I know it took a while but I hope you like it! I DO have it posted.**

**Now, for some bad news....no I'm not dieing, but I do have to take a hiatus. I don't want to but I have to. I can't take a computer with me to Europe. I'm going with my French class on a tour of Europe. I hope it will only be from June 6th until July 4th or 5th. I'll be super busy up until I leave. I'll try to have updates for my stories.**

**I'm VERY sorry!**

**Luv**

**RWH **


End file.
